


Do you want to see the stars？

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, They don't know what feeling is this, very short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Summary: Misto postulated two questions, but there was no answer to the last oneMisto假设了两个问题，但最后一个没有答案。





	Do you want to see the stars？

**Author's Note:**

> They don't know what is love,they want to touch the stars,but they are only can dreaming in the Lost

“我们来假设一个问题！”Misto在Tugger面前举起一根手指“那颗星星是爆炸后产生的，那么我们如果要见到它本来的模样，真的只需要倒流时间就可以了吗？”  
“这是当然的吧，毕竟它曾经也是一颗星球吧……”Tugger看着漫天星空，闪烁的星星遍布，就像他面前的小黑猫表演魔术时的皮毛一样。他想寻找一颗星星，却又不知道Mistoffelees说的是哪一颗。  
“但是这样，你见到的就不是星星了。”Misto收起手，转身背对Tugger，抬头看着那片星空，语气突然带了一丝落寞。在Tugger眼中这个背影，这个身子，仿佛也是光年之外映射来的。

“我们再来假设一个问题！”突然的转身，把Tugger吓得差点倒退一步“薛定谔的猫，听过了吗？”  
不等Tugger回答，Mistoffelees就开始自顾自的说了起来：“盒中之猫，是生是死，除了打开盒子外所有猜测都有可能。”他挥动双手，用魔术变换出一个黑色的正方形物体。  
“那么情感呢？如果将它放在盒子里，它是不是也仍旧存在，或者根本不存在？如果打开的话，是不是就表示我们将其倾诉出来？”  
Mistoffelees拉过Tugger的手，将方形物交予他。  
“倾诉的那一瞬间，出来的到底是噩梦还是希望，就像是潘多拉的盒子。”话毕，Mistoffelees沉默了几秒“连我也不知道怎么解答了。”

二者之间突然被无言的沉默笼罩着，一脸迷茫的Tugger低头看着那只小黑猫带着难以理解的微笑。  
“今晚，月色很好哦。”个子更小的黑猫突然抬头看着夜空“好得就像杰里科舞会那晚一样。”

他一步步向后，本来实在的身体却慢慢变得透明，空中飘浮着星星般的闪光粒子“那，下次见了。”

“如果你知道了答案，一定要来告诉我……”随着完全的消失，本来还活生生站着一只黑猫的地方只剩下一团类似烟云样的霧，和闪闪发光的粒子在空中，逐渐消散。

“什么……答案啊……”Tugger手中捧着那个方形物，呆呆站在原地，只有夜间的凉风偶尔经过。


End file.
